Dr Pepper and Gay Porn
by Lucifer Loves You Not
Summary: Charlie Bradbury loves Becky Rosen... probably. And Becky loves Dr Pepper and gay porn involving Wincest although Charlie is slowly easing her into Destiel. Charlie has been wanting to get into Becky's pants for months now but it's not going anywhere and she's okay with that. Well... not really but she'll deal. Seriously she's fine. Just fine. But she totally ships her and Becky.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I fully blame this on Omegle because of a particular conversation with two people. But yes, I've written it and I will continue it occasionally when I get bored and want SPN lesbian action. Someone mentioned it in passing and I just about cried. This is Charlie/Becky and God help me I love it so much.**

Charlie turned on her laptop and smiled fondly when she realized she has thirteen new emails from Becky Rosen. Yes, she's absolutely adorable! Charlie will never regret her friendship with this incredibly cute stalker. They had met through Sam and Dean by accident, Sam was trying to get rid of Becky who was trying to apologize for drugging him and tying him to a bed while Dean was attempting to get Charlie's help on Dick. It was love at first sight for Charlie, but for Becky it was just another girl she can try to talk to about Wincest… with the boy _right there_. So Charlie gave Becky her number and, after some pleading, also gave her email.

Most of the emails from Becky consisted of asking what Charlie if she's written any Wincest lately or if she's still shipping Destiel harder, and then there's the occasional 'how are you doing' but this is Becky so those are rare at best. But Charlie was amused and made sure to respond to each and every email, never repeating what she said once, always coming up with something new and witty. It helps that she thinks about what Hermione would say in this situation.

Becky responded within thirty seconds of the first email demanding to know if Charlie has updated one of her Wincest fanfictions. She only writes because Becky demands it and because the fangirl showers Charlie with compliments, so naturally she wants to show off a bit and try to keep on her good side, but that's easy. Dr. Pepper and a laptop and Becky will be entertained for hours and so happy she'll love anyone.

Charlie just hopes that eventually that love will turn into _lesbian_ love and Becky will look away from gay porn for one second and maybe… just maybe… glance at Charlie and see everything she's ever wanted in a girl. Yep, that'd be pretty fucking cool. But she's not holding her breath just yet. So now she writes porn about guys she knows screwing each other just to make the girl of her dreams happy. Life's a bitch.

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her red hair; she'll probably put it up soon to prepare for another long night of writing Wincest. She usually ties it up in a bun and puts in chopsticks because Becky says it makes her look cool, especially with the glasses off, but Charlie always keeps the glasses when writing. It helps her concentrate, and makes her feel more studious. Although she's never studied a day in her life… unless it was to write a certain type of alternate universe fanfic like if she puts Sam and Dean in a doctor setting or gives one of them cancer or something like that, then she'll have to do research on it to make sure she's got all her facts straight before the porn.

That's when she got the phone call, so without missing a beat, Charlie answered the call and put it on speaker. "Hey there Becky, I'm working on the Doctor Sexy AU now so no worries." She smiled and began to type away at her keyboard. Writing porn about two guys is sexy, whether or not she likes boys. She can appreciate it and can definitely tell when a guy is hot; she's a lesbian, not _blind_. Sam and Dean are hot, and even though she prefers a little Cas and Dean action, she doesn't mind thinking about the brothers together, no matter how controversial that would be. Becky certainly doesn't care and really? That's all Charlie needs.

"You are, like the bestest friend a girl could ask for!" Becky cried, practically screaming over the other end making Charlie smile and shrug.

"I know."

"No, seriously, this is the best thing that anyone's ever done for me! I used to date the guy who wrote the Supernatural series and even he didn't want to write for me… so this… this is… this is…"

"Breathe Becky…"

Charlie could hear her breathing laboriously on the other line, cute, real cute. Eventually she's going to have to get over this obsession but right now Charlie really doesn't mind. Not about her obsession with Becky or Becky's obsession with Wincest. It's just something she's come to expect and as long as Becky's happy, Charlie can be happy too.

"Do you want anything? Anything at all? I'll get it for you, even if I have to rob a bank or break into the white house!" The scary part is, Becky is most definitely telling the truth. Charlie can respect that but she won't use it. She's not a terrible person, even though she hacks into files she shouldn't and occasionally cheats the system… and yet Becky has never asked Charlie why she doesn't have a job… and how she can afford her one bedroom apartment, Netflix, six twelve-packs of Dr Pepper, a 3D TV, and not to mention her vast collection of both Star Wars and Star Trek memorabilia.

"Just your lily white ass over here, cupcake," Charlie smiled, easily flirting with Becky. It's shameless and what she does best. Of course it's mostly teasing, saying things like 'love muffin' and 'sugarplum.' It always makes Becky a little flustered for a moment, as if no one has ever flirted with her before and then she'll blow it off and continue the conversation, exactly where they left off.

"Are we going to watch a movie or have a fanfiction and slash night?" Becky asked, her voice getting shrill in her excitement, it's another one of the quirks Charlie loves. Yep, she's smitten.

"You want the latter more."

"Yes, yes I really, really, do."

"Then we'll talk about slash. We'll go between Wincest and Destiel until we pass out on my incredibly large Princess Leia bed."

It really does sound like a fantasy, indulging all of Becky's fantasies over Dr Pepper and lounging around on Charlie's bed, enjoying the moment. This is the longest she's ever waited for sex, hell; it's the longest she's waited to ask a girl out. But this is Becky Rosen and… she's not interested in girls, or straight guys… She's interested in Sam Winchester and there is no way in hell Charlie Bradbury can compete with that. So she won't. She'll just stay friend zoned and enjoy the UST feels she has until the day she dies.

All the while having sex with any other girl because Charlie may be smitten, but she's human too. She'll go out there and have fun, but of course that little gay porn addict will always be on her mind. It'll take the fun out of a lot of things, like having sex with a homophobic Republican's daughter, but she'll manage.

"I'll be _right_ over!" Instantly the line dropped leaving Charlie three minutes to continue writing as much as she can before Becky lets herself in using the key Charlie had given her months ago. Yeah, she's been friend zoned for months. It's almost been a full year actually. That's not awkward at all…

Turning to the page she started to type as quickly as she could. Smut scenes aren't really her thing, not between two guys anyway, so she keeps a hidden stash of Anna/Jo porn she writes for the hell of it. It's on a different fanfiction account, one that Becky doesn't know… but yeah, it's like making herself into an angel and having Becky as a hunter, it's like an AU of their lives. They even look somewhat alike, what with Charlie and Anna both having red hair while Jo and Becky have light hair and slim bodies. Anna and Charlie might actually have similar body types too actually… so it works. It really works.

Becky may have rubbed off on Charlie… just slightly.

Just when Charlie finished the scene about Sam and Dean in the elevator, Becky entered the house looking like Christmas as she ran over to check to see how far Charlie's gotten. At first it was kind of creepy writing two guys she knows having sex but after a while, she got used to it and even used what she knows about them to write it all out. "Charlie… look at your word count." Becky said slowly, her eyes wide and lips pressed tightly together.

Words: 6,969

"I love writing." Charlie informed Becky with a smirk then saved the fanfic. That's a good enough ending spot anyway. Dean hates chick flick moments and that was just complete and utter Wincest porn with them dressed up as doctors and in the elevator. She pretty much wrote seven thousand words of sex and it's just making her feel very accomplished with her day. Sure she could have hacked into the Pentagon to find out what this year's load of shit will be but instead she wrote porn for Becky Rosen, definitely a better pastime as she imagines what Becky will be doing to herself while she reads these fanfics.

There's a reason why Becky never reads fanfiction at Charlie's house, and yes, it turns her on and makes her want to install video cameras in Becky's room but… there's a _line_. It's an invisible line but it still _exists_ which means she _shouldn't_ cross it. Probably shouldn't. Mostly shouldn't. No… no… she will not cross that line… anytime soon.

"So should we go upstairs?" Becky asked, already helping herself to a Dr Pepper. It's like an addiction. She even has two or three in her purse at all times just in case the one she's currently drinking runs out before she can get home to restock. Luckily Charlie figured this out fairly quickly and always makes sure to stock up for just in case Becky finally decides she wants to spend the night. So far she always goes home, even if it's _five_ _in the morning_.

"Yep but since this is my house we talk about Destiel first. Okay?" Charlie asked with a slight smile making Becky turn to her with a strange look on her face, half thinking and half hesitating. It fits her though, like everything. She's like an open book that Charlie really wants to open just a little bit more… around the thighs but can't quite get there…

"I've been thinking about a new pairing lately though… you might like this one. I know you go out with girls a lot." Becky said slowly making Charlie's eyes soften. So Becky knows? Is that why she never spends the night and gets all flustered whenever Charlie flirts? It would make sense but… why hasn't she mentioned it before? She might not care. That would make sense. After all, it would be kind of hypocritical to be okay with Dean and Sam having a romantic relationship but not Charlie and some random girls.

"Oh really?" Yeah, there was no voice crack in that one… if Becky didn't notice something earlier then she sure as hell should be noticing now. But Becky didn't say anything; she just stared at nothing, as though trying to decide whether or not to spit it out.

"Yeah… I mean, I've considered it before but I didn't dig too much into it because of Wincest winning my heart and all… but I mean, it would work. They're never together in the books or in real life but… it would be interesting if they were."

"Becky… this does nothing to help me. Just tell me the pairing."

"It's Anna and Jo."

No one said anything for a while which makes sense because this is Charlie's favorite Supernatural pairing and to have Becky agree with liking it is almost like a dream come true! Almost… because Charlie's dreams would involve a bit less clothing and a lot more exercise but still. This is good. This is _very_ good.

"Becky… just to let you know… I might ship us. Jo and Anna? It's like an AU version of you and me."

Shit, she said that out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is where my 'update a chapter a day of whatever fanfic I update' comes to an end. I'm going to be working on my Samifer which that chapter will be 9k... I highly doubt I'll get it all down tomorrow. But look! I updated this even though I had extreme writer's block on it! **

**Chapter 2**

Becky laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world while Charlie just waited patiently for her to be done… for the laughter to stop, so she could stop smiling so wide that her mouth hurt. By the time she had calmed down, her light brown hair was hanging over her eyes as she tried to take in deep breaths. "That's adorable!" She grinned. Oh fuck me with a spoon… she doesn't get it.

"Hey Becky, I ship you and me." Charlie winked sending her best friend into yet another fit of laughter. She confessed, so no one can say that she hasn't tried because she _has_! She _just_ did! Ah screw it, she can hold on to this friendship a while longer.

"Totally, Charlie you're a genius!" She practically shrieked looking every bit the total fangirl that she has always been. She still remembers the day that Becky had confessed about her parents almost sending her to a psychologist because of how obsessive she can get over her television shows. She's just an incredibly loyal fan but they didn't get that, couldn't see it. Charlie can understand parents being bitches and not thinking about their kids and how their children feel being called a freak. There's a reason why she's changed her identity multiple times. After so many years with so many names, she sometimes forgets her old one, and she doesn't always look up her parents on their birthdays to see if they're still alive and doing alright.

She just forgets about the scared little girl who didn't understand why she liked other little girls and how she could learn so fast. It scared her but now she's used to it. She's not that scared little girl who froze when her daddy yelled at her. "I know I'm a genius, it's a problem." Charlie beamed and glanced over at her computer.

"So what will you be writing next?" Becky asked as though it's only natural to ask. It kind of is. She blinked hard and the pulled her computer onto her lap and looked over her latest documents. Since her brain is dead then she needs to actually look it up.

"Oh right, my next one is Destiel and it's about Castiel watching over Dean while he was with Lisa for that year." Charlie explained with a frown as she tried to find the document.

"That sounds… just awful." She murmured but Charlie wasn't paying attention. Just because you like someone, doesn't mean you pay attention to every word they say or every facial expression they make. Granted, Charlie has a mini list of her favorite Becky expressions but that's different.

"Well, I actually got into a new pairing yesterday that you might freak out about and it has a much worse ending than this." Charlie said with a smirk and continued scrolling through her documents.

"What's the pairing? And the plot?" Her voice sounded a bit cold, a little sad, but she always gets like this when she hears that Charlie has been writing sad fanfictions again.

"Samifer, Sam and Lucifer, basically in the pit together Lucifer decided to make illusions. Create an entire universe inside the pit, one with no monsters and no angels. Basically he made an alternate reality where Sam could be happy with him. He makes several of these and they always fall apart as soon as Sam remembers everything. Sometimes it takes years in a reality, a lifetime in others, and sometimes… it only takes a few days. Each time Lucifer does his best to woo Sam. He kills for him, steals, and destroys so much just to keep his Sammy happy, but it's just an alternate reality. It's just him showing his love. But at the end… Castiel takes Sam out of the pit, leaving Lucifer alone. The worst part is that he continues to set up these alternate realities and keeps searching for Sam as though he'll be there waiting for him." Charlie had set her computer to the side to explain this. When it comes to Sam and Dean, Becky hates to pair them with anyone else, but she can be convinced to at least tolerate the pairing.

It just takes some time and arguing.

"I want to read it. When you finish I want to read both of them." Becky said, her eyes soft and face completely serious as she leaned in close. Charlie stared at her oddly but then shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay."

"Charlie, why do you write such sad stories sometimes?" It's a simple question one that she should probably answer, but it just made her think about her dad when he would get so mad at her for not trying harder, doing more, when she was already getting sick from the effort she's already given. Nothing is ever enough but it's not like that matters. She had to keep going and keep working until the day she just broke from the effort.

"I don't know… they make me feel better sometimes when I don't even realize I was feeling down." She shrugged, half honest and half lying but this is better not to tell the full truth. Becky doesn't know too much about Charlie just yet and she doesn't want to spill everything in one go. She's never really sat down and told anyone everything before, seemed like it would be a wasted effort.

"I'm glad it helps you then." Her eyes weren't on Charlie anymore, they were more on the couch as her fingers intertwined and wound along with caressing whatever was there on her hand. She was just playing with her fingers looking nervous, and a nervous Becky means that she has something she wants to say and wants Charlie to listen and not listen at the same time. After a couple minutes, Charlie figured out that she's not actually going to say anything so she should probably intervene to make this moment a lot less awkward.

"Hey Becky, remember how you said you like high school AUs? I'm making a Wincest one." She grinned and placed a hand on her knee. Becky looked up with wide eyes and grinned that obsessed smile of hers before standing up.

"We need beer to celebrate!"

And that's exactly what they did. They had beer, listened to cheesy romance songs, talked about fanfictions, and then after a while… Becky went home. This is the way it always goes. Sure, Charlie pretty much flat out confessed her undying gay love for the girl but… she didn't get it. How the hell did Chuck manage to get into her pants? Charlie is just the long version of the name Chuck so there's gotta be something that Charlie can do as a girl that would totally work with Becky. Probably work. It doesn't really matter though. She'll either keep flirting or slowly default to friend-zone. Although the boys do owe her… and Sam managed to get pretty close to Becky…

She glanced at her cell phone and debated it for a minute. Most likely the boys will be off trying to save the world or something and be too busy to help. That's just the way the two idiots are, but they should at least… _try _to help out. Sam might even be grateful because unlike Chuck, if she gets Becky she's not going to let the girl go for the world. Charlie just has to make sure not to mention that she ships Destiel… or that she writes Wincest. If it somehow comes out… she could offer up her Anna/Jo fanfiction for the boys to read as an apology and so they know that at least she does girl slash as well. It's something at least, the one good thing she can say about writing porn about people she knows.

Grabbing the phone she placed the call and laid down on the couch, one foot up on the top of the couch where your head is supposed to rest against, and her other foot on the ground. It's pretty much a 'fuck me I'm ready' pose but it's also comfortable. It takes five rings until someone picks up and she's fairly certain it's not either of the boys with the serious breathing on the other end. "Hey there creepy, I'm looking for Sam and Dean Winchester, are the two heroes of the real world around anywhere?" She asked with a light smile as the breathing stopped.

"Sam and Dean are currently occupied with four vampires." As if on cue, she could hear someone screaming for 'Castiel' to 'get his ass off the damn phone and _help_ them' but he stayed on the phone instead it seems. Or maybe he's just a freak of nature. It's been known to happen.

"Tell them to call this number when they're able. Also warn them that the number will be changing in an hour if they don't call." She said brightly. It'll actually be thirty minutes, never threaten someone with the actual time you're giving them, always times it by two. That way they feel more confident and secure so they think they can actually betray you before you come out on top. She hung up the phone not waiting for Castiel to respond, but as soon as the phone shut she rolled over and buried her head in her couch pillow screaming because Dean is totally relying on Castiel and the angel is just trying to do him a favor by picking up his phone! That's when she froze. Why does Castiel have his phone?

She had to scream, a little fangirl scream that Becky would have been proud of, and then instantly went back to writing. It's definitely a Destiel night and even if the boys don't call… it doesn't matter. She'll have fun writing.

Sadly her night of writing was interrupted by the boys calling her back. It only took them ten minutes, Castiel must be tough. Sure the books make it sound like he is but never trust a novelist. Sometimes they bend things because that's what the fans want. "Hey boys, how's it going?" Charlie asked with a smile as she finished a sentence about Castiel checking out Dean's ass. There's another reason why Becky can't read Charlie's Destiel fanfics. It's because Castiel tops Dean, just like how every girl in the entire series who sleeps with Dean winds up topping him. She's just keeping him in character and loving her imagination when that grumpy macho face is twisted into a helpless moan and plea for Cas to _fuck him harder_. Lesbians can still find that unbearably hot.

"It's going great… buckets of sunshine and puppies for everyone." Dean growled but suddenly there was shuffling and a completely different person was on the line with her.

"Hey Charlie, what do you need?" Sam asked, as helpful as always. If Gabriel hadn't died then Charlie would be shipping Sam and Gabriel till the very end. But with Sam and Lucifer… it doesn't even matter that he's in the cage. So yes, Charlie is a Samifer girl and Sam would probably kill her for it.

"I helped you guys out, got injured for it, and now I need you guys to help me with something. Odds are there will be no fighting, no monsters or witches, and it might not even take you guys all that long. I'm in Delaware; can I give you my address so you can come help me?" This is the part she really hasn't thought much about. Sure she helped them that once but they don't really owe her anything. Most likely they're dealing with bigger fish anyway.

"Sure, we'll be there in a few hours. Just text me your address," Sam is the kindest man in the universe… no wonder he balances Lucifer out so well…

"Sammy… I mean, come on! You know who lives there!" Dean cried in the background but Charlie just hung up the phone. If he's already reacting like that just because Becky lives in Delaware… she sure as hell isn't telling them they might have to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This... is getting so difficult to write. **

**Chapter 3**

Sam and Dean did not find Charlie's situation amusing in the slightest. They're fine with her being a lesbian but wanting to get into Becky's pants… is apparently a bit too much for them, but Sam seems to be pretty okay with the idea for the most part, he just doesn't want to be part of this. Apparently Becky disturbs him… but Charlie doesn't know why and she sure as hell isn't going to ask. So now they're at an impasse… until the boys finally give in and help her. She risked her life helping them! So it's only fair they give up some of their time and pride in order to help her.

Probably.

"I don't think you understand… I can't help you win Becky." Sam said slowly as if he's trying to convince a lunatic that monsters aren't real. Which they _are_, so this is pointless.

"Why the hell not?" She asked, quickly growing exasperated with the situation.

"Because Becky goes all crazy stalker bitch whenever she sees him." Dean snapped making Charlie freeze, staring at Sam in shock.

"… what?" Yes, this is all the amazing Charlie could muster when faced with something so… so devastating. She knows how much Becky loves Sam in all the fanfics she reads and how critical she can get when someone writes him out wrong but… this is… this is different.

"She has a bit of a crush-"

"Becky fed him a love potion once and then kidnapped him when it wore off." Dean interjected. So… so that's how it is. No wonder they don't want to help and just want to skip town as soon as possible, now it all makes sense.

"You still owe me. I want your help." Charlie ordered, her voice strong, even when she's practically shaking. So she really doesn't stand a chance? Well _fuck_ that. She's _not_ going to give up so easily. Sam and Dean stared at her, looking surprised and Dean a little more than pissed off, but that doesn't matter. They fucking _owe_ her and she's calling in their debt.

"Alright, fine. What do you need us to do?" Luckily, living in the suburbs can hold its own horrors. Sam and Dean thought she called them because of something killing people in a haunted house nearby, even though she had clearly stated that what she needs doesn't involve hunting. But boys will be boys. They agreed that they would help out the best they could and would let Becky know they're in town first chance they get. Then, while Becky hangs out with the boys, they'll have Sam act as if he wants to date Charlie. At best, Becky will get jealous, worse comes to worse and she'll encourage it. But either way, Becky will be shoved into a wall full of reasons Charlie is too awesome to pass up.

It's a brilliant plan.

While this brilliant plan went into action, Charlie drowned herself in water and blasting music that was put into some random order which means the Killers is blaring over the speakers, which means that Charlie is dancing her troubles away. Okay so she's actually just dancing like crazy just to dance like crazy, there's no depression or anything hitting her. That's when her phone started to ring. She glanced at it then sighed. She makes rich friends because she's rather rich herself, but she doesn't like to talk to these people, or hang out with them. If she doesn't then it's rude and she could get blacklisted, which really isn't an option. She's not famous or renowned enough to be able to survive that.

Pausing the music she picked up her phone and listened to a man she barely knows go on and on about nothing in particular. She won't dare interrupt but it just means she's only going to half pay attention while she goes onto her computer and continues working on her Anna and Jo fanfic. She never thought she'd get into writing fanfiction so much until she met Becky. Now it's like it's a part of Charlie, something she'll never quite let go of. It helps that writing is fun as all hell when you can control everything, but it's still good when the characters themselves seem to take control of the story. That's what seems to be happening with this one.

Charlie wants the two girls to just go off into a closet and have sex but Anna wants to talk about their feelings and Jo… she still thinks she has a chance with Dean. It's interesting, kind of sad but still something she's grown fond of. Yeah, she's falling in love with writing, which is definitely something she never expected. Charlie has even started doodling, she's thinking about getting into fanart, but she's not very good yet.

"So do you think you can make it to the party?"

She blinked in surprise at the question then smiled nervously. "Uh… when and where," She asked making him laugh loudly. Luckily they always seem to find her ignoring them amusing for the most part. It might just be because they want something from her. Yeah, that's probably it. But she really doesn't mind that fact in the slightest. It makes things less complicated.

"Friday at Stacey's place, come whenever you want but everyone should be home by Monday knowing her parties." The man laughed once again but that isn't amusing. Stacey… she's a bit different from the others. She's smart, and sometimes Charlie even gets nervous that this rich girl is going to discover all of Charlie's identity changes. One day she might have to run again but she doesn't want it to be so soon… not just yet.

"I'll be there!" She nodded slowly, running a hand up and down her thigh.

"Be sure to bring a plus one though, the boys and I are getting awfully tired of you stealing all the girls." He teased making Charlie smile a true genuine smile for the first time since answering the phone.

"I'll do my best!" She teased then said goodbye. Hanging up the phone gets easier and easier with these people.

But it'd be horrible if someone traced her back… back to when she was Ada, a receptionist with a boss who doesn't understand the term lesbian or the fact that she really isn't interested in him. When it got to be too much… she stopped coming to work. Ada was fun, she was energetic, and everyone who met her had different things to say. Because when she was Ada she was on a high from stealing for the first time and doing her best to never get caught.

She stole something precious, something she'll never get rid of… and so Ada was the result of running away from yet another thing in her past.

When she was Beth (Elizabeth Anthony) she needed to get a hold of her records, the ones from back… back to the first original identity she had. It took her months but she finally deleted herself from the system. No one would ever know who Charlie was, and sometimes… even someone like Charlie can forget her real name. The one she was given at birth. But Beth was created to give her an identity to hide behind as she breaks every law imaginable, destroying her very existence. She had been young and sloppy at sixteen, so by the time she became Beth, she was smart enough to get rid of everything she left behind.

Originally… Charlie was actually a girl named Martha. Her parents couldn't accept her, she couldn't accept who she is, and she was noticed by all the wrong people since sixteen year old geniuses are easy to manipulate. She had to run. Run far away so that no one could use her, and so that she could get away from those eyes of disgust. She was just sixteen and fell in love with a girl. A normal girl who wasn't already in college at the age of sixteen, a girl who slacked off, loved star wars, and enjoyed candy too much to be one of those perfect pretty girls you see in all the magazines, Martha fell in love with a normal girl. And that normal girl couldn't bring herself to look at other girls or allow herself to be loved at all.

That girl's name was Madison and Charlie is pretty sure she was a bitch. It'd be comforting if that was the problem.

She quit thinking about memory lane and instead focused on her computer. So if she needs to get ready to go to this stupid party… maybe she should try to get Becky by then. Go all out hoping she can ask her out for Friday… that would definitely make it more interesting. And maybe if Stacey sees the kind of friends Charlie usually has, she'll just let her go and won't look into the past. That sounds good. Very good plan, hopefully it works.

When her phone rang again it was from Sam which of course means she's finally getting her update. Dean offered to be the one to call her with updates but… Charlie doesn't trust half the shit coming out of his mouth at the best of times, and he really doesn't hold back. But Sam holds back and can even be consoling at times.

"So Charlie… do you remember how you said one of two things are going to happen with me saying I like you?" Sam started, sounded a bit nervous and out of breath.

"Yeah…?"

"There was a third option. She sat me down and told me all about my desire for Castiel and how we'll be perfect together. She explained this to me for _three hours_. _Castiel_ was there! And he got confused and she had to explain and now he wants to experiment and… Charlie I _can't_ do this!"

She couldn't speak.

Not only did Becky do something completely off of what Charlie was hoping or even guessing… she tried to fuck around with one of Charlie's OTPs! Yes, it's just supposed to be one but… other than Becky and herself, she is a total Destiel fan! Now this isn't just trying to get Becky to fall madly in love with Charlie. This has become personal, revenge worthy, and 'bitch please' mode has been activated!

Or… Charlie is just pissed off, frustrated, and exhausted so now she's blaming Becky for the insanity that is Charlie Bradbury's life. "Sam… I still want to win her over. If she's giving you away to Castiel… it's because she loves her ships more than anything."

"Her ships?"

"It's pairings. So there are a lot of ships you can go for in the Supernatural book series, it looks like this is one of hers."

"… Charlie, she loves you more than… whatever the hell that is. I can tell."

"Thanks for the thought, and for the lie, but that's okay. This is why you're here. I'm going to get her in the end, just you watch!" Charlie grinned and blinked hard to keep from crying. It's not… she shouldn't be upset. Becky is a diehard Supernatural fan. If she would rather give Sam away to someone from the same books than to her friend that's fine, it's not even what Charlie wanted anyway. She doesn't like Sam like that. It was just to see Becky's reaction. So Charlie has no right to be upset.

Nodding stiffly to herself she began to go through her email, checking over the different business investments littering her email. She'll probably just apply for Google though… if this doesn't work out. It's good to have a backup plan. Her mother taught her that. It's something she's never forgotten.


End file.
